In Between
by ChibiPandaRussia
Summary: When Russia is still deciding what side to be on Axis or Allies, he encounters an angry and demanding ckily Ludwig intervenes and now Russia is stuck in between Alfred and Ludwig


Saved by the Knock.

I have been dead for like a year and it's great to be back I just have been awful I haven't been on my account that much just been on Google+ so I'm back hallelujah so So this is going to be uke! Russia and everybody else in the story is gonna be a seme! so on doing this story. P.S I was Penelope Moore or something like that but had to get a new account R&R!

disclaimer I do not own a hetalia. If I did I would not be writing this I probably be making more episodes . So your stuck with fanfics. Yay.

Russia had not choosen what side to choose. at least not yet he's still deciding on whether to be Axis or Allies. He was always last to choose these things. Because he's such a big country he made the difference whether a team won or 's why America came to his house everyday. To try to suede him to join the Allies. Ivan never gave a straight answer he always said something like maybe or I'll think about it.

America was fed up with these answers so he was now going to force him into joining the country was now about to knock on Russia's door when it opened to reveal Germany. He excused himself Immediately after seeing Alfred. Alfred walked up to the Russian angrily yet keeping his cool when speaking. "Yo ivan your join in the heroes team right?" he asked calmly only to get a "maybe" out of the Russian.

"Come on Vanya~" said Alfred the Russian went red at the word. "how do you know that name?!" he asked awaiting an answer impatiently. Alfred just took two steps closer to Ivan, close enough that he could wrap an arm around the Russian's waist which was skinnier than expected. Ivan being uncomfortable in the situation trys to avoid Alfred by looking no Alfred would not have this "Vanya~" he called. Ivan snapped his head at Alfred opening his mouth to protest but is met with a kiss. Ivan tried to pull away from the sloppy kiss but Alfred held tight to his waist allowing no room to escape was stuck. Alfred felt that Ivan knew he was in defeat by the way he stopped resisting. Alfred pulled Ivan into a bedroom, Ivan began resisting pulling away finally from Alfred's lips. Ivan gasps for from the kiss but before he had time to react he was pinned down on the bed. Alfred removed Ivan's scarf and unbuttoned his coat halfway. Alfred licked his lips at the pale exposed skin before leaning down to bite at Ivan's neck. But in the middle of everything there was a knock at the door. Alfred stood up and walked to the door opening to see Germany. "What do you want?" Alfred asked alittle annoyed by his appearance. "I have something to return to Russia" Germany answered short and simply. Ivan had heard his name mentioned and stood in Germany's view. Germany noticed Ivan, his hair in a mess and his jacket fell over his shoulders and a bite mark on his neck "R-Russia?" he questioned. Said country just slid to the floor and hugged his legs to his chest. "What did you do? " Germany looked at Alfred and replied "nothing I found him like this, you don't worry Germany I'll fix em up!" Alfred tried acting casually. Germany ran in the house and picked up Ivan before Alfred had time to react. The German ran out the back door of Russia's house before running out of Alfred's sight. He sat the Ivan down for a minute as he rested. "Russia what did he do?" Germany asked worried. "h-he...tried to..rape..m-me" Ivan sniffles the reply out. "Russia its alri-" he was cut off by an angry Russian. "Its not alright! Why didn't see it comming?! How could I let this happen?!" he paused sniffling and tearing up. "I'm weak...worthless..." "Russia your not wea-" cut off once again by the upset Russian "I am! I except it!" ivan kept babbling on about how he's weak but Ludwig cut him off "Ivan! you are not weak!" Said Russian stood up and began walking away not listening to a word the German had to say. Ludwig grabbed Ivan's hand and forced him to follow him to his house.


End file.
